A Very Fenton Christmas
by Guntherson962
Summary: Jack and Maddie have always argued over Santa's existence, how will Maddie react when she meets the jolly red elf. Please Review and Merry Christmas.


**A Very Fenton Christmas**

Jack and Maddie Fenton layed in their king sized bed (which was not much better then a kid's bed with Jack in it) with only the former actually being asleep. It was 11: 58 PM on Christmas Eve, and this year Jack was determined to prove to his wife that Santa was real. He laid there listening for any sound at all, when he finally heard it, the sleigh bells, then of hooves pattering on the roof (Well the OpsCenter anyway), and finally a soft thunk in the living room. "IT'S HIM!" Jack exclaimed softly but still quite excited, "Mads wake up its Santa!" he grabbed his wife's arm and started dragging her along as she yelled at him quietly so as not to wake Jazz, Danny, and Danielle "Jack for the last time there is no such thing… as… Santa?!".

Maddie trailed off as the reached the top of the stairs and saw down in the living room, the jolly red elf himself. Maddie's dumbfoundment lasted all of a second before her husband said "Ha! See! Santa is real!", hearing Jack's voice caused Santa to turn and see them, he then said "Jack, Maddie, why hello there, you two should be asleep". Both of them weren't expecting this, his voice was very subdued and didn't sound all that jolly and now that they got a better look at his eyes they were a dull shade of grey.

Maddie was still a little shocked when Jack shook her and gloated "I told you, I told you he was real", this got a little finger wave from Santa like what you would do when a child was naughty "Now Jack while your wife may not have believed in me for a very long time, but she had a good reason to doubt me". Jack's eyebrow migrated north as Santa said that but he didn't seem to notice as he looked right at Maddie with an almost apologetic look, "I haven't forgotten the reason you don't believe after all these years, it was the Christmas of 1975, you were only six then if I remember right".

Maddie knodded as he continued "That was the year that you wrote me a letter, the year your grandfather past away, the only thing you wanted was to see him again, for you and him to have one last game of "Master of Disguise" like you used to love, even if you could never tell it was him till he showed you", Jack turned to his wife in realization of why she'd fought with him so hard on Santa's existence, she thought for sure Santa wasn't real and didn't want him to be hurt by the realization that he didn't exist. Saint Nick continued "I am truly sorry Maddie, while I can do a great number of wonderful things, most can't compare to what your two youngest do though, bringing your grandfather back isn't one of them", Maddie looked right into his grey eyes and said "It's alright, you have nothing to be sorry for".

Santa beamed at her "Hearing that from you means a lot to me Maddie", after finishing the last cookie he turned to the Fentons and said "well I must be off, busy night tonight after all, but I must ask you two not to come looking for me again next year, this little chat while nice has taken from much needed flight time". They both knodded as Santa walked over to the chimney, "Santa" he turned and looked at Maddie "Thank you", Santa smiled at her as he said "Merry Christmas to you both", and at that he floated up the chimney and seconds later they heard the hooves of the deer as they took off from the Ops Center.

Maddie sighed a content sigh and said to her husband "let's go back to bed Jack, if I know Dani at all she'll probably be waking us all up at 6:00AM to open gifts". And with that the two went back to their rooms completely unaware that they weren't the only Fentons out of bed that night.

… CampSkull and Crossbones on beautiful LakeEerie…

The two phantoms and their friend the Yeti ghost stood in the snow, waiting for their Christmas gift to come back, Dani floated next to the boy from which she was cloned and asked "Do you think mom and dad will like it?", Danny snorted slightly "Dad definitely will no doubt, mom on the other hand… I don't know this was a crap shoot from the start". "Yeah, this could backfire horribly if they find out that we told him THAT story" Dani said rubbing the back of her neck, "I would not worry to much Great One, these things have a way of working themselves out, just have faith in your friend he'll most certainly handle it", then they heard it, the sleigh bells were getting closer soon they could see the sleigh come out from over the tree tops.

They flew toward the parked sleigh as Danny said "Well, mom and dad didn't rip him apart molecule by molecule that's a good thing at least", Santa got out and looked right at the two halfas and Far Frozener "Mission accomplished", Dani perked up and said "They bought it?", Santa looked at her "That almost sounded like you were questioning my acting skills Dani, talk like that could land you on the naughty list". Dani rolled her eyes "Really? Nice try Amorpho", Santa then started to change shape and size as he got significantly skinnier, his skin turned grey, his eyes red, his hair vanished, and finally his coat and hat turned black.

Danny looked at his two friends as he said "Thanks again for doing this Amorpho, and thanks for lending us the sleigh Frostbite", Frostbite bowed "Think nothing of it Great One" Amorpho tipped his hat "Not a problem, that was actually alota fun, say Frostbite you mind giving me a lift back to my lair?", "But of course, just hop in the sleigh, may you have a most joyous holiday Great One and you as well Honored Sister". And with that the shape shifter and Yeti made for the portal that was open above the camp, Dani turned back to her brother "We should probably get back before they notice we're gone", Danny smirked as he took off saying "RACE YOU!", Dani took off after him yelling "NO FAIR".

…Amorpho's Lair…

Amorpho got out of the sleigh and thanked Frostbite one last time before entering the door, the shape-shifters lair was surprisingly plain considering how the ghost liked attention, it was little more than three rooms a library, a sitting area, and a bedroom. As he crossed the sitting area his eye caught a particular photo, one from when he was still alive, while most ghosts either couldn't remember their lives or just didn't care who they were before this wasn't the case with Amorpho, he looked at the photo which contained him and his son's two daughters during one of their games of "Master of Disguise", the younger of the two sporting short brown hair.

* * *

**ME: Here it is, my Christmas One-Shot.**

**JAZZ: So Amorpho is the ghost of my great-grandfather, and he inadvertently had a hand in my mom not believing in Santa?**

**DANI: And why am I living with the Fenton's?**

**EMBER: And where the heck did Frostbite get that sleigh?**

**ME: Ok, in that order: **

1. **JAZZ: yes I made Amorpho your mom's grandpa and ripped off a scene from last years Big Bang Theory Christmas episode for it.**

2. **DANI: This One-Shot has nothing to do with "Danielle in Dakota" and "Phantom Hearts", so you're living with the Fenton's not touring Paris on your own, if you want think of it like a parallel world sort of deal.**

3. **EMBER: Not even going to try to defend that one, plot convenience.**

**Now you guy's know.**

**DANI: Hmm… I wonder what our lives are like in parallel worlds.**

**JAZZ: Given that the entire Multiverse Theory states that whenever an event that could have more than one possible outcome happens, another universe is created where the very opposite of the outcome took place they would be very different.**

**EMBER: So out there there's a world where I survived my house catching on fire?**

**JAZZ: From a logical perspective there would have to be.**

**DANI: And out there is a world where the Ecto-Dejecto couldn't save me?**

**ME: And one where you never needed it at all, and one where you could be a naturally born child, seriously Dani don't focus on the negative all the time.**

**DANI: Ok.**

**ME: So who wants to do the disclaimer this time?**

**EMBER: My turn, Guntherson962 dose not own Danny Phantom made obvious from the fact that the show isn't even on Netflix anymore.**

**ME: Please review. And Merry Christmas.**


End file.
